memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Hirogen
The following is a list of unnamed Hirogen. Alpha-Hirogen 1 In 2374, this Alpha-Hirogen was leading the hunt of a member of Species 8472 which had been left behind after the rest of its species retreated back into fluidic space after the Borg-Species 8472 War. Together with his Beta-Hirogen he hunted this individual on the surface of an asteroid, following it into the caves. Though the member of Species 8472 attacked the Hirogen inside one of the caves, it was seriously wounded by the Hirogen's weapons. Believing the creature was almost dead, they brought it onto their vessel where it attacked both Hirogen, killed the Beta, and seriously wounded the Alpha. The Alpha was discovered by an away team from the USS Voyager who found him sitting with a loaded weapon and serious internal bleeding in a chair behind a closed door. He was transported into sickbay aboard the Voyager where he resisted getting treated by The Doctor. But after a conversation with Captain Janeway, he agreed to get treated. Unknown to the crew of the Voyager and the Alpha-Hirogen, the member of Species 8472 boarded the Voyager. When the Alpha assisted to hunt the creature, he accompanied Commander Chakotay and Tom Paris onto deck 11 where they found it. The Alpha seriously injured the Species 8472 member, attacked Chakotay and shot at Paris before Seven of Nine was able to overwhelm him. Demanding to kill his prey, the Alpha was held behind a force field in sickbay but was able to break free and overwhelm the two security officers guarding him when a group of six Hirogen vessels arrived. The Alpha again attacked the member of Species 8472 and the two fought a hand-to-hand combat before Seven of Nine beamed the two aboard one of the Hirogen vessels which retreated. ( ) and between Monday and Friday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16 and is listed as "Alpha" on the call sheets. His head mold was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Schwartz filmed his scenes on second unit on Friday on Paramount Stage 9 and is listed as "Stunt Hirogen" on the call sheet. He had a makeup call at 9:00 am and a set call at 12:00 pm.| |}} Alpha-Hirogen 2 This Alpha-Hirogen assisted as a medic The Doctor in treating the crew of Voyager, who were being used as prey in holoprograms used by the Hirogen. He was more interested in implanting the neural interfaces that kept the crew from knowing who they were, in order to keep them under control, than healing the wounded. The Doctor admonished him for his poor work in treating the injuries of the crew, stating that one crewmember he treated returned with internal bleeding. ( ) }} Alpha-Hirogen 3 In 2377, this Alpha-Hirogen commanded a Hirogen vessel that responded to a distress call from a Hirogen training facility where all but one of the Hirogen had been attacked and killed by holograms from Iden's Rebellion. When he discovered the Voyager responding to the distress call as well, he initially demanded that they leave but later agreed to work with them to locate the hologram's vessel. Upon locating what appeared to be the their ship, the Alpha-Hirogen eagerly moved in for the kill. It was not their ship, however, but an unmanned ship disguised and placed as a trap for the Hirogen. Once the Alpha's ship was close enough, the drone exploded, disabling the ship and killing the Alpha and most of his men. The title of Alpha would be passed to his Beta. ( ) Alpha-Hirogen 4 After the death of his Alpha-Hirogen, this Beta-Hirogen assumed the title of Alpha and resumed the hunt for the renegade holograms. He was much less agreeable than his predecessor and blamed Donik for the deaths of the Hirogen at the training facility and the Voyager for having given them what he believed to be faulty holographic technology. Accordingly, he was also more reluctant to work with the Voyager crew in locating the holograms. After the hologram threat was neutralized, the new Alpha told Kathryn Janeway that she and her crew would have made worthy prey. ( ) and episodes.}} Beta-Hirogen 1 This Beta-Hirogen hunted with Idrin aboard his warship when they captured Tuvok and Seven of Nine, who were accessing their communications array. He was able to locate the Voyager forty-thousand ketric away from their relay station and was told to go to stalking mode for their hunt. He objected suggesting they wait for the other three ships before engaging the Voyager but was told to obey by Idrin. When told to prepare Seven and Tuvok for the kill, he again objected wanting to wait for the other ships to capture the Voyager. He was told not to question the Alpha again. Later, he, Idrin, and their ship were sucked into a black hole, but not before Seven and Tuvok were transported back to the Voyager. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.|His suit was built by Makeup & Effects Laboratories with a makeup call at 5:30 am. http://www.seven4.com/suits.html| }} Beta-Hirogen 2 This Beta-Hirogen along with his Alpha-Hirogen hunted a member of Species 8472. He wanted to destroy the ship that the prey was on, but the Alpha overruled, wanting to finish the hunt. The hunter tracked the prey to an asteroid belt. He and the Alpha followed the prey into the caves of an asteroid it had landed on, cornered it and shot it. Believing it dead, he and the Alpha transported it aboard their ship. But the member of Species 8472 attacked them, decapitated and killed the Beta. ( ) and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 16. Carmichael also played another Hirogen in this episode.| }} Beta-Hirogen 3 This Beta-Hirogen was the subordinate of his Alpha medic, and actively participated in the World War II simulation on the holodeck of the , charged with collecting both the wounded Hirogen and Voyager crewmembers. For the simulation the Hirogen was decked in an SS uniform, carrying the rank of Oberscharführer. As the simulation got out of hand, spilling over outside the holodeck, fighting intensified, and he sustained minor injuries. While he received treatment in sickbay, he was ordered by his Alpha to concentrate his efforts on the Hirogen only, and to leave the Voyager crew where they fell. ( ) }} Beta-Hirogen 4 This Beta-Hirogen served aboard the Hirogen vessel that responded to the distress call from the Hirogen training facility overrun by renegade holograms. ( ) Borg drone The assimilated Hirogen was a personality assumed by Seven of Nine when a Borg vinculum caused her to develop a multiple personality disorder. ( ) Borg drone This Hirogen was a member of the resistance movement against the Borg Queen at Unimatrix Zero in 2377, led by Axum. He was able to visit the virtual world the drone had set up and be free from the hive mind. Along with the rest of the individuals he prepared to fight against the invading Borg drones. ( ) Hunter 1 This Hirogen hunter contacted the Voyager upon arriving and requested their prey, a member of Species 8472, and their fellow hunter otherwise he would attack the Voyager. When Janeway tried to negotiate and denied his request, he led the attack on the Voyager. He withdrew along the other ships when the Alpha-Hirogen and the member of Species 8472 were beamed aboard one of the Hirogen vessels by Seven of Nine. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "11A - Hirogen Hunter" on the call sheet.}} Hunter 2 This young Hirogen was a member of a Hirogen hunting party that captured Voyager and hunted the crew in various holodeck programs. He confronted Harry Kim in the mess hall and accused him of sending a hidden message. Kim was able to talk himself out of this scenario after he was pushed to the ground by the Hirogen. ( ) After the deaths of Karr and Turanj, the young Hirogen agreed to a cease fire. Although he did not share Karr's interest in pursuing holographic technology as an alternative to the hunt, he ultimately accepted Captain Janeway's offer of a sample of their technology and agreed to release the Voyager. ( ) .| }} Hunter 3 In 2377, this Hirogen hunter hunted holograms on a training facility where Donik served. He apparently served as a mentor for younger Hirogen s. When the facility was raided by member of Iden's Rebellion, he took a younger hunter and attempted to track the holograms. They were both killed soon after, however, along with forty-one other Hirogen. ( ) }} Hunter 4 This young Hirogen hunter accompanied an elder hunter in tracking renegade holograms which had infiltrated their facility. Both were killed by and other holograms when they were ambushed. ( ) Hunter 5 This Hirogen hunter ruthlessly hunted holograms at one of the Hirogen training facilities. One of the holograms he hunted later became part of Iden's Rebellion and their memory files of being hunted by this Hirogen where transferred by Iden and Kejal to The Doctor's program to show him how they had suffered at the hands of the Hirogen. ( ) }} Hunters These three Hirogen hunters' controlled Voyager under the command of Karr in 2374. They participated in several holoprograms where they hunted down the crew of Voyager and also operated the consoles on the bridge. The first Hirogen guarded Harry Kim when he and Ashmore had to repair controls in a corridor and also brought another wounded Hirogen into sickbay. All three left Voyager alongside their new Alpha after Captain Janeway handed them an optronic data core following the cease fire. ( ) http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Jetarn_(TB)}} File:Hirogen hunter 6.jpg|''Played by John Austin'' ( ) File:Hirogen hunter 7.jpg|''Played by John Wilkie'' ( ) File:Hirogen hunter 8.jpg|''Played by Fred Romming'' ( ) Tsunkatse fighter The Hirogen fighter was a combatant in the deadly sport called Tsunkatse. He and his son were captured by Penk in 2357 during his son's first hunt; however, his son was deemed "too small" for the ring and released. In 2376, Seven of Nine was forced to take part in the game and the Hirogen fighter became her mentor, showing her how to fight and defend herself. When she was entered in a red match, she learned that the Hirogen was her opponent. He explained that he trained her so she could kill him and give him an honorable death. Voyager discovered the location of the match and rescued Seven along with the Hirogen and arranged for a Hirogen ship to pick up the hunter. ( ) }} fr:Hirogènes nl:Naamloze Hirogen de:Weitere Hirogen Category:Hirogen Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Borg drones